This invention relates to a receiving indication apparatus for E-mail and particularly an indication apparatus that is capable of alerting users immediately upon receiving E-mail without the need for the users to stare at the display screen or shut down part of the programs.
Nowadays computers have been widely used in word processing, drawings and animation production, or controlling various types of machines to perform a variety of operations. Some people use the computer to access the Internet for reading information, issuing orders, downloading data, or receiving and delivering E-mail.
Conventional software in the computer for receiving and delivering E-mail usually shows a notice on the display screen or triggers an audio signal to alert the user when E-mail is being received for the user to process the E-mail immediately. However there are occasions in which the user is not able to get the notice of receiving E-mail. The main causes for such occasions include a display screen protection program has been equipped, a display screen power saving function has been activated, no audio output features, and a full screen program has been activated (for instance, to run a DVD player program). In such a situation, important or urgent E-mail could be missed or delayed, and may result in serious consequences for the user.
It is an object of this invention to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages by providing a receiving indication apparatus for E-mail so that the user will be alerted when E-mail is being received without the need for the user to stare at the display screen constantly or shut down part of the programs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a receiving indication apparatus for E-mail that has high feasibility, low cost and high practicality.
For achieving the objects set forth above, the receiving indication apparatus according to this invention includes a signal output contact located in the microprocessor of the keyboard and a load linked to the signal output contact. When the computer receives E-mail and notifies the microprocessor, the signal output contact immediately outputs a driving signal to activate the load for alerting the user. Hence the user may read and process E-mail immediately without the need to stare at the display screen or shut down part of the programs.